Nuru Uzumaki
by Naru-fan3400
Summary: what would happend if naruto was a girl and was trained by her godparents tsunade and Jiraiya and knows her heritage at a young age of 8 and has been traveling the world. now she has return to the hidden leaf village and is going to take the world by storm. (romance in later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

**i do not own Naruto**

* * *

**"I'm sorry…"**

**Namikaze Minato let his eyes drift from his path in the forest onto the child's face. My beautiful daughter, he thought proudly. She's going to be a real knockout one day. His inner ramblings were cut off as the aftershock of a red tail slicing through the air made its way down to the forest. Crap, Kushina! His only thoughts were of his recovering wife as he prepared to perform Hiraishin no Jutsu, his own specialty.**

**His fears were realized with a groan as he watched the house that his wife had been in collapse in on itself. No…**

**(-Morning after Kyuubi attack-)**

**Hokage-sama we should kill the Demon scream the civilians and Uchiha council members while the clan heads agree with the hokage.**

**"You should give me the child Hiruzen I can mold the child in to the ultimate weapon" Danzo demanded**

**"No I will not allow that Naruto will need emotions to keep the ninetales from escaping" Hiruzen replied as KIll intent leak from him silencing all the council members.**

**They all quieted down " Naruto will not be killed since the forth Hokage wanted Naruto to be treated as a hero. The clan head of the village which consist of Shikaku Nara, Ichizoku Yamanaka,Tsume Inuzuka, Hiashi Hyūga, Chōza Akimichi, and Shibi Aburame agree with the Hokage while the civilians and Uchiha disagree.**

**They begin to scream and shout at each other till the Hiruzen slam his hand on the desk and shouts " Naruto shall not be killed and will be sent to the orphanage and will go to the academy and no one will be able to speak of the fox to anyone and this punishable by death" and with that he left the council stun.**

**(-3years later-)**

**Today was her birthday, October tenth. Usually when someone has a birthday, they should be happy right. It should be a joyous occasion with your family and friends. Maybe even share a slice of cake. At least that was how she saw other people celebrate it. For her she dreaded this day more than any other because it was also the day when the great Kyuubi attacked the village.**

**The whispers and the looks that the people gave her started to circulate through her head.**

**"It's her"**

**"Don't get too close."**

**"Get lost brat!"**

**"Monster…"**

**For reasons she couldn't explain, it seemed that everyone in the village hated her. Well, with the exception of the Sandaime**

**"Get the Demon!"**

**"Hahaha! We're finally catching up to the demon!"**

**'Shit!' thought Naruto when a kunai struck her on the right leg.**

**"Gah!" she scream**

**"Demon brat! Damn you, you killed my brother!"**

**Naruto tries to outrun the mob but luck wasn't on her side that day. She made a turn at a corner and ran into a dead-end. 'Damn it!' she turns around and waits for the inevitable beating she'll get. For as long as she can remember the villagers would always chase and beat her until they either grew tired or when the Sandaime Hokage would arrive to end it. She wondered though, why her jiji-sama only showed up to rescue her when the mob caused severe harm to Naruto.**

**"Hahaha! We finally got him boys!"**

**"Now to get revenge for the deaths of our fallen comrades and loved ones!"**

**"Yeah!"**

**One chunin walks to the front and spits at Naruto's face. "You killed my brother you demon! You burned him to ashes! Now you're going to know he felt! Fire style: Grand Fireball Technique!" Naruto closes her eyes as the fireball rapidly approaches.**

**"Aah!"**

**"You killed my two sons! They died protecting this village from you!" exclaims an aging old man while continuously stabbing the three-year old with a rusted dagger.**

**"You killed my parents! They died when they were thrown at electricity lines and were electrified to death! Now feel how they felt! Lightning style: Lightning wave Technique!" The beating continues with the throwing of kunai and shuriken, stabbing of knives, and the releasing of jutsu. When the mob's blood lust was finally sated and they all left, you could see a heavily bruised and severely bloody Naruto. You can see that he has second and third degree burns, the word 'Demon' brutally carved onto his chest, and continuously twitching from the lightning jutsu. They started grabing swords**

**"AHHHHHHHHHH"**

**Jiraiya POV**

**Walking down the street, the white haired old man whistled a merry tune. Just recently he had caught a peeping masterpiece in one of the village's onsens. A group of young, beautiful women decided to go to the hot springs all together at once.**

**Jiraiya's pen had gone on a rampage in his research notebook, and many of the women confessed to hearing strange, girl-like giggling on the other side of the onsen wall.**

**Catching sight of a gathering crowd around a rather random alley opening, he grew curious and started toward it. It did not take too long before the Sannin was in hearing range, and what he heard made his brow furrow in confusion and apprehension.**

**"Die you demon!"**

**"Go back to hell where you belong!"**

**"This is for taking my father's life!"**

**Such yells and worse were thrown into the sky, yelled in anger and hate. Roughly pushing his way to the front, Jiraiya nearly gagged at the sight before him.**

**A girl no less that 3 was laying in the middle of the mob, arms trying to feebly cover her head. Two large men were holding her torso down as another knelt over her. The others around them were throwing many objects, all of which were sharp and all of which hit their destination, the girl.**

**Blood seeped from wounds all over her body, bruises, welts, slices and other such things made her face unrecognizable. Her limbs were mangled and seemed broken in many places. Her life-fluid poured over the dirt of the road, it sickened him to no end, and he had never seen so much blood coming from one person.**

**Jiraiya felt his insides curl and cringe at every new injury the girl sustained; at every bloodcurdling scream that erupted from her mouth. A feeling that Jiraiya had not felt since the Kyuubi attack began to swell and grow inside his chest. Blue chakra could be seen swirling around him, and his long white hair bristled with the energy.**

**Appearing beside the men holding her down, he only allowed them to see his raging face before they never saw again. The crowd slowly quieted as they noticed the old man crouching over the girl, tenderly picking her up in his arms, and holding her still against his chest. He was turned away from the mob, and his shoulders shook.**

**A few of the shinobi in the crowd recognized him and in hushed whispers informed the rest. Standing, Jiraiya tried to control his shaking body. He resisted the urge to turn around and decapitate all of their ugly heads. It would not bode well for him if he started killing the villagers, no matter how much he wanted to.**

**"Jiraiya-sama! Have you come to kill the demon?" an anonymous voice called out from within the crowd. Apparently that's what made him break. Letting all his chakra reserves go, Jiraiya allowed his chakra to go crazy on the mob. It flattened them all on to their backs, causing most to soil themselves at the pure level of killer intent and anger embedded in it.**

**Old man said she was safe that's it. I force my way in to the crowd ignoring the comments like Jiraiya is here to finish what the fourth stated. I run to the Old man Hokage tower he has a lot of explaining to do.**

**Naruto POV**

**AHHHHHHHHHH was the last thing I scream before I woke up in sewer with a huge gate in front with a huge red fox staring at me.**

**"so I finally get to meet my jailer what do you want kit" shouted the fox**

**Naruto stared at the fix and ask "where am I and why are you so big and why dies everyone want to kill me what did I do wrong.**

**'You have done nothing, kit. It is me they're trying to hurt,' said a deep voice, out of thin air.**

**'Relax, kit, I'm not going to hurt you. Not that could consider the fact I'm sealed in you 'cause of that bastard the Fourth Hokage.' the voice spoke again.**

**The girl looked confused at nothing ''Seal in me? The Fourth Hokage was not a bastard, he was a hero he saved the village from the Nine Tailed Fox 3 years ago! Who are you?!'' the girl demanded.**

**'I am the very nine Tailed Fox the Fourth Hokage saved the village from and sealed in you, Naru Uzumaki.' stated the voice.**

**Upon hearing that, Naru's eyes widened ''Come again?''.**

**'I know this must be a shock but it's true. The only reason the villagers beat you is because they think it will hurt me, if you can't get the prisoner go for the jailer' said the Kyuubi.**

**''So, let me get this straight. I have the Nine Tailed Fox sealed in me, therefore the villagers are after me thinking they are doing harm to you but I'm taking the brunt of the beating. Right?'' Naru looked like she was going to cry.**

**'Basically, yes. I'm sorry, kit, you had to go through so much causes of me but you are never spiteful, you may get frustrated but you never truly hold a grudge. It's admirable and I'm not going to admit that again, kit.' The Kyuubi said.**

**Upon hearing that Naru started to cry. Feeling bad Kyuubi was about to offer some words of comfort, when Naru started to laugh.**

**''Hahaha, so I did nothing wrong. I thought I did something to make the villagers hate me'' Naru laughed.**

**Kyuubi listened to Naru laugh in his cage 'This is the first time I've heard Naru laugh in happiness' thought Kyuubi happily.**

**'Hey, kit, I think it's time to wake up now I will talk to you later Kyuubi said, encouragingly.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sarutobi was battling one of his most fierce enemies, Paperwork. Piles of mountain of it were surrounding him on and off his desk. The old man could barely complete a stack before another was brought in. Cursing under his breath, the Sandaime watched through glowering eyes as one of his assistants brought in another pile.**

**Hearing a commotion outside his door, Sarutobi leaped at the chance to flee from the battle field. Quickly, he put his hat and straightened his shoulders before marching regally out of the room. The sight that met him made his brows furrow. A rather angry student of his was arguing loudly with his Anbu guards, yelling about something important that the Hokage had to be told of.**

**The Anbu countered with "Hokage-sama is in an important briefing and he cannot be disturbed." Sarutobi barely held back a snort and intervened before Jiraiya could become violent. "What is all his commotion?" His sentence brought the attention of both arguing parties.**

**"Sensei, I have a bone to pick with you!" Jiraiya growled, glaring dangerously at him. "What is that Jiraiya?" Sandaime's tone was light-hearted, and carefree, he had just gotten away from a lifetime of paperwork, if only for a few minute.**

**"I just found a child being beaten and near death because of a mob of villagers attacking her." Blood drained from Sarutobi's face; he knew exactly who it was.**

**"Sensei, she can't stay here. I am not going to allow her to live in a village where she is beaten every day. I'm taking her with me for training; nothing you can say will change that." Jiraiya spoke in a low undertone. Sarutobi breathed a deep, tired sigh. "I suspected as much. You would want to care for your student's child, but can you handle taking care of a girl?"**

**Jiraiya stayed silent for a moment before replying, "I'll look for Tsunade, I'm sure she'll help." Sarutobi simply nodded and resumed watching one of his most precious people hanging onto her life by a thread.**

**Jiraiya carried Naruto in to the Hokages office and lays her down as the hokage call her doctor.**

**Inside a small white room, Naru was lying on a white bed surrounded by doctors and a surgeon who was neatly doing his job.**

**The Hokage and a Sannin were viewing the operation through a window, and were shocked at how much blood came from the small girl.**

**It was some hours later that the surgeon walked out of the room with a tired sigh, pulling off his mask and undoing his chakra scalpels. He slumped over to Sarutobi, running a hand through his hair.**

**"Hokage-sama, I have a lot of news, would you like the full report or the most important parts?" Sandaime nodded to the latter, and the man started speaking.**

**"Well, when she was first brought in, it looks like a normal beating. Once we got the diagnosis finished however, it spoke of a lot else. There were multiple knife wounds and slices all across her body, burns and scabs imply Katon Jutsus. There is a large amount of anal wreckage but that will heal in time. All four limbs have broken bones and fractures. Her face was only covered in bruises and cuts not much else. There seems no scalp damages from what we can tell, and I have just surgically removed many different objects from her flesh, including broken glass, metal, ETC.**

**The man took a deep breath after his long winded explanation, and sat down in a chair near them, obviously exhausted from his over-night operation.**

**"You are relieved, go get some sleep." Sarutobi told him softly, the man smiled in appreciation and left sensei and student alone.**

**It was silent as both men thought on this new event. "Will you keep me updated on her training?" Sarutobi sadly said. "Of course, I would have anyway. I'm going to take her the minute she's out of the hospital."**

**Sandaime nodded before straightening, stepping out of the room Sarutobi braced himself for the next obstacle to go through, the council. Gesturing for an Anbu to follow him, Sarutobi gave strict and short orders for said Anbu to assemble the entire council.**

**Once back in his office, Sarutobi donned his most ceremonial robes and hat with a grim face.**

**It was time the council was brought up for their actions; after all, he was the Hokage.**

**The council room was buzzing; such a gathering had not been called since after the Kyuubi attack. Several of the clan heads sat stiffly, back straight head high and talking to nobody. Other heads were enjoying themselves by talking to old friends, Such as the elder Ino-Shika-Cho group.**

**The door banged open and in marched a scowling Sandaime, effectively extinguishing any sound. Most of the members gulped at the angry face of their leader, slightly apprehensive of what was to come.**

**Sarutobi stood at his pedestal watching them for a second before he started speaking in a quiet controlled voice that filled the room. "Can anyone tell me why it is alright to allow the brutal beatings on a young girl every day in this village?" the council room was silent; most there were wondering why the Hokage had asked such a morbid question.**

**"I believe that is a crime worthy of punishment, do you agree?" Some members gave hesitant nods that only incurred the wrath of a full blown Hokage glare.**

**Sarutobi stopped controlling his voice and allowed the anger he was feeling to seep into it. "Then tell me WHY it happens to Uzumaki Naru every single day?" Several people flinched when he raised his voice, and shivered when he lowered it to a deathly level.**

**Sarutobi continued, growing louder, "On this day, Naru was simply walking to my summons when she was chased and cornered by a mob of KONOHA citizens and SHINOBI who know better. She was brutally beaten and within an INCH of her life in the space of only 2 hours. It was only the timely intervention of my student Jiraiya,"**

**The raging man gestured to the back of the room, they all followed his direction and out stepped Jiraiya, his face twisted in a furious scowl, "that saved her life." Sarutobi launched himself in a tirade, describing the poor girl's injuries and how she came by them. Many civilian council members turned a bit green at the gory remarks, the shinobi clan heads took disgusted expressions at the thought of this being done to a 3 year old child.**

**"This event contributed greatly to my next decision regarding young Uzumaki Naru," the Sandaime's voice had lost most of his anger and now was riddled with a commanding finalism, "At the time she can leave the Konoha hospital, Naru will be leaving on a 5 year training trip accompanied by the Sannin Jiraiya, and eventually, the Sannin Tsunade. My decision is final. You are dismissed."**

**The Hokage swept out of the room in strong, assertive steps, each footfall a reminder to the council, that they had been thoroughly lectured by the Hokage of Konoha, not the crotchety old man they had begun to think he was.**

**Once back in his office, Sarutobi was relieved to see the paperwork removed from it and a teapot hot and ready on his desk. Collapsing into his desk, he sighed heavily. "Didn't think you had it in ya old-man." Jiraiya's call came from the window, which he had just crawled through.**

**"Yes, but now it's time to discuss Naru's training. Sake or tea?"**

**Naru POV**

**My head hurts where am I**

**Your in the hosital Naru hoe ya feeling. Sarutobi ask**

**I'm ok but when do I get out**

**Naru when you get out I have arrange for you to go on a training trip with your godfather and godmother for five years. Then you will return and go the the academy to be a ninja ok.**

**I'm going to be a ninja yayyy as Naru stats running around "wait who's my godfather and godmother?"**

**Well your god father is the Sannin Jiraiya which is waiting outside and your godmother is Tsunade they will train you ok.**

**Ok when do I leave jiji**

**Tomorrow and when you get back you will be living with me and my family since you are my surrogate granddaughter.**

**Ok**

**(-kahona gates-)**

**By jiji shouted an exited nuru being carried by Jiraiya.**

**Bring her back safe the hokage whisper.**

**You got it Jiraiya scream.**


End file.
